


Without shield and sword

by Vio_lence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Post Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vio_lence/pseuds/Vio_lence
Summary: Without a shield or a sword, frisk broke down barriers with a smile, his stubborn RAM, and words-keys. The locks on the monsters hearts were corroded, crumbling and breaking in his hands.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Without shield and sword

Without a shield or a sword, Frisk broke down barriers with a smile, his stubborn ram, and words-keys. The locks on the monsters hearts were corroded, crumbling and breaking in his hands.

Sans, to be honest, was watching him with incredible curiosity. What would he say? What will he do? Will he kill someone when he gets tired of the taste of death on the tip of his tongue? Or maybe he would finally send someone — Undyne, for example - because the monsters were still following him, right behind him. When just to fight, and when — wanting to get a compliment. But Frisk is silent. Frisk smiles and destroys the souls of monsters with one warm look, a couple of words.

Sans feels incredibly warm, and thinks, _"old lady, do you know how to choose children"_.

Frisk doesn't consider himself a child. He is seventeen years old and wants to go to medical school. That's why he's so interested in sans: it's the first time he's seen such _wide bones_ in a skeleton. Even if it's just a skeletal monster. He loves games, so every time he presses the reset button, looking forward to the battles with delight. He did not go through the path of genocide, but he killed. Killed and dumped, killed and dumped. I was looking for more and more endings of this game, and then…

**_What happens if I save everyone? My sins are still behind me, but they are frozen, and they are watching me, waiting for their time._ **

"This skeleton is watching you," Chara says one day, as another slime monster walks away. "since Snowdin. I don't like it."

"What, are you jealous? Frisk watches the Ghost turn scarlet with a malicious smile."

"He might get in our way, you idiot!"

Frisk laughs. That's probably the only strange thing about him: he wasn't shy about talking to himself. Sans remembers seeing him at the rabbit shop once, and he was asking him what to buy. Then he'd come out with his pockets full of cinnamon bunnies.

The Sans's notices he's watching him too intently when Frisk comes out of the lab' Alphys particularly scruffy. He did not replenish his HP, but only boldly moved forward. He remembers how he unconsciously twitched, but stopped in time.

Frisk covers the locks on the hearts of monsters with corrosion, break the chains with a couple of words. Without a shield or a sword, just by smiling, he could see into other people's souls and seemed quite comfortable.

**_Even if he didn't deserve it at all._ **


End file.
